What Love Does to You
by Beautiful Green Eyes
Summary: Harry thinks about Luna Lovegood during the war.


**Disclaimer-**** All of the characters in this story belong to J.K.Rowling. No one else! So you can't sue!  
**

**What Love Does to You**

Luna Lovegood. Many people called her weird. In fact, she was more commonly known as Loony Lovegood. It might be the fact that her father was publisher of The Quibbler. It might be the fact that she travelled to the Department of Mysterious with me two years ago. Or it might just be the fact that Luna acts the way she wants to. The fact that she doesn't care what people think about her.

But who is Luna Lovegood to me? Luna Lovegood is a walk in the park. Luna Lovegood is a cup of tea on a cold winter's day. Luna Lovegood is a run at the beach in bare feet. Luna Lovegood is a night out with my friends. Luna Lovegood is a perfect world. Luna Lovegood is my parents. Luna Lovegood is Sirius. Luna Lovegood is everything I have ever lost. But when I'm around her, I feel like I have gotten it all back again.

Luna Lovegood is a smile. Luna Lovegood is hair tucked behind your ear. Luna Lovegood is a laugh, a cry, a run, a shout. Luna Lovegood is all the little things people take for granted. Luna Lovegood is all the big things that make your life so wonderful. Luna Lovegood is a hug. Luna Lovegood is a kiss.

Luna Lovegood is the love of my life.

Luna Lovegood makes my world light up. She makes my worries float away. She is the only one who can talk to me without asking how I am. She is the first person to be able to do that, after Ginny. But since Ginny has been taken captive, it's hard for her to give her mental therapy. Luna Lovegood makes me want to laugh and cry and smile and shout, all at the same time. Luna Lovegood makes me want to laugh at all the problems I'm going through. Luna Lovegood shows me that it does not have to be painful to love somebody.

Luna Lovegood is the reason I have made it this far. She is the reason I don't give up when we are out there fighting. She is the reason I know I have to come back. And make sure she comes back to. Whenever she kisses me at night, when, unbelievably, we all need a rest, I know I have to defeat Voldemort someway or another. When she wraps her arms around me and I breathe in her sent, I get a sense of determination. I WILLsave Ginny. I WILL avenge all those deaths of innocent people. I WILL defeat Voldemort. I WILL live through it all.

I know I can relate to Luna. She has lost as much as I have. And if not, then it sure looks like it. But she still manages a brave face. And seeing her brave makes me brave.

"Harry, as much fun as it looks like you are having, I have strict orders to wake you up."

I look up at the sound of her voice. There she is, with her long blonde hair in a ponytail, her clothes ripped and torn, and dirt all over her face. But at the same time she manages to look so beautiful, she almost shines.

"I thought you didn't follow orders?" I ask her in an almost amused tone, my highbrows high, although my voice barely counting as a whisper.

"I don't." She whispers as she sits down on the dirt and snuggles up close to me, planting a kiss on my lips first. I wrap my arms around her and we sit there, observing the stars in the sky, the only thing around us that had not been destroyed.

"Sometimes I wish I was a star. They are so beautiful, and even through this whole war they still look happy and undisturbed."

"You're already a star Luna." I mutter into her ear as a shooting star passes, and I close my eyes and make a wish.

"What you wish you?" She asks me a few minutes later. I grin down at her.

"I can't tell you that, then it wouldn't come true." I tell her as she kisses me once again. "We wouldn't want that to happen."

"I love you." She whispers suddenly, and I look down at her. Her eyes are close, and her face is strained.

"Luna?" I cry, afraid. A healer, hearing my shout, rushes over, and I can see him observing her, an expression I can't quite read on his face.

"Harry…" I see her lips say, but I hear no sound. My world is going black, my heart is in my stomach, tears are in my eyes, and I can only muster out 4 words into the darkness before I go black:

"I love you too."

* * *

Five years later my wish came true. 

The curse that infected Luna was never identified, but it went away about as quickly as it came. But in those few minutes when I thought she was going to die, something came over me-

I couldn't let it happen again.

I defeated Voldemort. I won't go into details. But after that, I proposed, right in the middle of that bloody battlefield, with bodies all around.

It wasn't the most romantic, but it sure was original.

I have raised a family with Luna, but the curse still lingers. For a few minutes, she is in so much pain that each time, even though I know she won't, I can't help but feel like she will die.

She never does.

When I'm not there to see her through it, Ginny and Hermione are. But most of the time I am there. If it were up to me, I'd never leave her.

Just goes to show what love can do to you.


End file.
